The Naive Little Miss
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: Rated Teen for slight sexual situations: Unprotected, inexperienced, and extremely naïve to her surroundings. What could be so tempting for the young miss to disobey her parents orders? A little fox. : YoukoOC, Original Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired By:** A random urge.  
**Genre:** Fluffy, Romance, Perhaps a Lemon (Depends on you.)  
**Length:** Three-Shot  
**Main Characters:** Asami (OC) & Youko Kurama

* * *

She had been sneaking out to see him for months now. The youngest daughter of the Tsukiyama Clan, Asami, had been wandering around in the middle of the night. Unprotected, inexperienced, and extremely naïve to her surroundings. And what could be so tempting for the young miss to disobey her parents orders?

_A little fox._

She had found the little guy a few months earlier. Hungry and, what appeared to be, abused. He was afraid of her at first. Likewise for her. But after some tender words, and bringing him food every night, the fox warmed up to the idea of being her 'friend'.

So now she felt obligated to bring him food.

Rushing through the forest, the naïve little woman stumbled over uprooted tree roots. But her excitement proceeded over her caution. She fumbled around until finally reaching the familiar clearing. But her excitement retreated to dismay when she found the little fox was no where to be found. "Fox?" Her voice was soft as she scanned the area around her. "Are you here?"

There was an eerie silence, then what sounded like small footsteps. Barely audible. She sucked in a panicked breath when she realized they were coming from behind. Asami spun around just as something collided with her. The basket she had been carrying, flew from her grasp and landed a few feet away from her. Dazed and frightened, Asami shut her eyes to whatever violence was about to occur.

She felt a wetness on her cheek. It was warm. Unsure, the girl took a deep breath before opening her eyes just enough to realize she wasn't in any danger.

"Fox!" She squealed, her eyes brightening immensely.

The silver fox moved to let her up. Abruptly, it was swept up into her tiny arms. "I thought you weren't going to show!" She buried her nose into his fur, "I was so worried."

This wasn't good. The little miss had become attached.

The fox squirmed in her grip. Hesitantly, she let him go. "I brought you some goodies," She grinned as she crawled over to where the basket lay. "My mother cooked tonight. She was in a really good mood. So the food's better than usual!"

He watched as she laid out a blanket on the moist grass. She filled it to the brim with different dishes. "Eat up!"

And he did.

However, he was uneasy when he realized she wasn't eating as well. He tilted his head in her direction and gave an inquisitive sound.

"Ah! I'm sorry," Her cheeks faded to a light pink, "I just have a lot on my mind."

It was an unusual statement for such a carefree child.

She continued to speak without any push from the fox, "My parents have informed me, since I turned eighteen, that I'll be needing to take a husband soon. They've lined up a bunch of suitors, but… I don't wish to marrying any of them. I know that's horrible for me to say, since I haven't met them yet. I just really like my life how it is right now."

The fox stayed silent. His tail faintly swishing behind him. Those bright golden eyes were perplexed by thoughts.

So needless to say, the bewildered fox was caught off guard when she flung her arms around his neck. "I don't want to marry those ugly old demons, Fox! I want to marry you!" It was uncanny how serious the woman was being. "I don't care if you're a fox. You're…" The volume of her voice dropped, "You're the only creature that honestly… doesn't care who I am. I can be myself around you, Fox!"

"So I noticed," His voice came out as a scoff.

Now it was her turn to look perplexed. "Fox? Did you just speak?"

He looked at her like she was crazy, "Me? A _fox_? Speak?"

"Oh, you're right. What was I--- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Her cheeks lit up a bright pink, "You just spoke! I heard you!"

His voice came out in a drawl, "I honestly don't know _what _you're talking about."

"How is this possible?" Her mind was a blunder of incoherent thoughts, "How are you able to speak?!"

The fox sighed with a swish of his silver tail, "How are you able to be so dense?"

The insult from her "friend" brought tears to the corners of her eyes, "You're so mean!"

He let out another sigh, "You're too loud."

Asami opened her mouth to retort something, but the fox made his move first. He lingered eerily close to her face, a mere few inches away. "Listen close, little woman. You do not have my permission to marry any of those low-level demons, do you understand? I will not be pleased if you disobey me." His golden eyes flashed with irritation at the thought.

"But Fox," She breathed out.

"But nothing," He hissed. "When I have retained my true form. When my power has returned to me. I will---"

"Asami?! Where are you?" A woman's voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Shiori! This isn't good. If she finds me, I'm in a bunch of trouble!" The girl stumbled to her feet, "I'll leave the goodies here for you. I'll come again tomorrow night. I promise, Fox!" She gave a genuine smile before disappearing into the night. The silver fox scoffed, "We shall see, little miss."


	2. Chapter 2

"How dare you sneak out!" Her harsh voice made Asami cringe, "Do you know how devastated your father and I would have been if something had happened to you?"

"But nothing did…" She mumbled, which earned a glare from her mother.

"That is beside the point," Her mother huffed before turning away, "We've picked a suitor for you, Asami. He's the prince from the East."

"But the Prince from the East is… He's a crow tengu!" Asami's eyes widened with horror.

"He's a good young man. He'll be able to protect you," She spoke sternly.

"But I already have someone I wish to marry, mother!" Her cheeks lit up a light pink, "I promised him!"

"Is that who you're sneaking out at night to visit?" The rage in her mother's eyes made her shrink back, "I did not raise a lewd daughter!"

"That's not how it is! Mother, he's a fox!" Asami raised her hands up to cover her face, afraid her mother might decided to strike her 'lewd' daughter.

"A… Fox?" The woman seemed confused, "You mean a fox with four legs and a bushy tail?" Asami nodded. "Are you sure its not…" Her mother paused, choosing her words carefully. "Has this "fox" spoken to you, Asami?" Another nod. The woman's eyes filled with horror, "Dear lord, Asami! You fool! You've been speaking to a spirit fox! Do you know how much danger you've been in?!"

"But he hasn't hurt me! He's my friend, mother."

"He's a kitsune! You're lucky he didn't decide to kidnap you and have you for dinner!" Her mother fled towards the door, stopping for a mere moment. "I'm arranging for the wedding ceremony to take place tomorrow night, if not sooner! And security will be heightened around your quarters, Asami! Don't you dare sneak out again!" With that, her irate mother disappeared.

"But I promised…"

* * *

The day passed too quickly, and night fell over the manor. Asami sat alone in her room, forced to dress for the occasion. She sat by the window, her gaze reflected off the full moon. The color reminded her of a certain silver coat. The memory brought a pained expression to her eyes. "I'm sorry… It seems I won't be able to see you tonight…" She let her gaze drop from the moon. She stared at the flowers on her lap, fighting back the tears that threatened to overflow. "I probably won't be able to see you ever again. But… I don't care what mother says… You're not a bad fox. You were a very important person to me…"

Two thumps came from the other side of her door. She snapped out of her miserable thoughts. There was a soft knock. "Come in?" But no one did. Instead, the person merely knocked again. Asami forced herself to stand. "I already told you---" She stopped once she opened the door.

No one was there.

The guards had disappeared as well.

"I'm in no mood for childish pranks," She huffed, slamming her door shut.

"I wouldn't call them childish. I prefer to be tagged a trickster, if I must." His voice was like satin. It sent a chill down her spine. Asami spun around to face the familiar kitsune, "What are you doing here?" She could barely fathom any words.

"Foolish woman. I knew you wouldn't come to see me," He purred with sharp eyes.

"It's not like that! I tried, but mother has forbidden it. She already found me a suitor, and I'm being forced to marry him tonight," Asami bit down on her bottom lip, an effort not to cry. "Don't be mad…"

A menacing smile fell to the kitsune's lips, "Mad… Me? I don't think that's the right word for it…" His tail swished, "I think the appropriate word for it would be… Enraged." Asami took a step away from him. His eyes gleamed with impatience, "What did I tell you just last night?"

"N-Not to… M-Marry an-anyone…" She choked out.

"So you understood what I said, but you still went along with it anyway?" His smile was anything, but kind. "I think someone's in need of a brutal punishment."

Asami slid back down against the wall, covering her head with her arms. "I told her I didn't want to! I said I wanted to marry you! But she got really angry and said you were going to kidnap me and eat me!"

The kitsune held back his amusement at the statement, "I did have eating you in mind… but I think your mother and I have different definitions to that."

Asami gave a perplexed look, "What are you…"

"Asami! He's here! The Prince is here!" Shiori's voice held a tad bit of panic to it, "Are you ready yet?"

She snapped her eyes shut, "Make it go away. I don't want to do this." She clasped her hands over her ears. Her gesture made him frown. She was still a naïve little woman, but she knew what she wanted. Asami just never knew how to achieve it.

"Give me just a little more time," The kitsune's voice had fallen weak. "I don't have the power to do anything right now." He moved to close the distance between the two, "Marry him and wait. Wait for me to come, when I have retained my true form." She fought back the tears as he spoke, "I won't abandon you to him. Eventually, I will return. You do believe me, don't you?"

She let her hands drop away from her ears, "I believe you…" She forced a cheeky grin, "I'll wait for you… But you better not keep me waiting for too long!"

"I won't… But…" His ears flattened, "Don't you dare have sex with him." His blunt statement flustered her. "I swear I'll roast you over a toasty fire if you do," He hissed.

"Y-Yes, sir." She gave a nervous grin.

"Close your eyes," The kitsune ordered. She gave him a confused look, but obeyed nonetheless. There was a pause of silence before something brushed against her lips. It was warm and soft. For a mere moment, she could swear it was another's lips. But when she opened her eyes to inquire about it, the sly kitsune had already departed.

Asami brought her fingers to gently touch her lips, a smile falling to them. She would wait for him.

_It was a promise she was destined to keep._


	3. Chapter 3

The final chapter in this little three-shot.  
I hope you enjoyed the series & i hope i pleased you all.

want more Youko x Asami?  
let me know!

* * *

It had been six months. Six long and intolerable months since she had last seen the spirit fox. She was forced to endure the horrid advances of her new 'husband'. Of course, whenever she felt as though she was about to give in, young Asami would remember the fox's words. It gave her just enough hope to fight off the Crow Prince. But even Asami was reaching her limit.

Asami let out a depressed sigh, "I told him not to keep me waiting for too long…" She pushed open the window, "But it's been six months already." The warm breeze drifted into the dimly lit room. She leaned onto the windowsill, arms crossed in a sulking fashion. It was a nice summer night. The moon was full and the sky was clear. Fireflies sparkled in the distant. A beckoning call to any lost souls.

"Ah-Sami!" The annoying voice of a familiar man reached her ears, "Let me in, my dear!"

"Absolutely not, you vile male specimen!" She pushed herself away from the window and gave a huff of disobedience.

"You can't stay barricaded in your room forever, my dear!" He growled, his footsteps fading as he distanced himself from the room.

"We'll see," She mumbled.

Thank goodness for separate rooms. It was the one condition she had demanded if she were to live under the same roof as that disgusting man. She pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, directing her gaze back out the window. How long would she be forced to endure this? Asami let out a dreaded sigh as she turned to her bed. It was better not to dwell on it for too long. It just served to make her feel less at ease.

She collapsed onto the soft mattress, shutting her eyes to the world around her.

"Don't forget me…" She muttered into the fabric of the sheets.

The night was lonely without him.

* * *

The scent of roses wafted through the air. It was a compelling scent as the slumbering girl began to awaken. Her eyes fluttered open, filled with confusion. Exhausted as she was, Asami forced herself to sit up. For a moment, she feared she just might be trapped in some kind of dream. Not only was her bed and floor, and practically everything, covered in white and red rose petals, but floating about her room were large glowing orbs.

_Will-o'-wisps._

"What the…" She flung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet dancing against the velvet petals as she stood up. There was a slight fear growing in the pit of her stomach.

"What's going on here?" She shouted, her voice quivering with each word.

Something moved within the silent shadows. She could barely keep up with its steady movements. This creature was quick. It served to only frighten her more. Without warning, a haze of dizziness filled her mind. She strained to stay focused on the creature encircling her. Her body began to ache. It didn't make sense. It was then that she came to realize it was the spiritual pressure the creature was emitting. A terrifying force.

She stumbled backwards, automatically losing her balance in the process. Of course, he wasn't about to let her smash her head on the floorboards. Strong arms encircled her from behind. Her body was so fragile next to his muscular build.

But he noted she had developed quite well in the six months they had been apart.

The urge he had been fending off for so long was creeping up on him. She squirmed within his grasp. The little miss was physically weak, but her willpower was remarkable. A smirk of satisfaction slithered onto his lips.

Her eyes were dazed as she tried to make out the figure that held her. She didn't identify him, but that recognizable warmth of familiarity was there. It was a confusing emotion.

Asami became limp in his arms. Like a breakable doll, he'd need to treat her with care. But that need was begging to be released. Oh, and how it was a violent need. He moved with grace. Elegant in his own right. This was something he couldn't restrain any longer. And why should he? There was a bed conveniently near by.

In one swift motion, he deposited the woman onto the mattress. She lay there, staring at him with clouded eyes. His eyes traced her chest as it rose and fell in a steady motion. The fox's lips curved up into a wicked smirk as he crawled onto the soft mattress. Long fingernails pressed against her cheek, "Do you remember me?" He leaned his lips down to her ear, "Tell me you haven't forgotten already..." His golden obs watched as her lips moved, smirking as he realized his spiritual pressure might have made her a temporary mute. So he eased up a bit. Asami let out a gasp, as if she had been suffocating. But he knew better. The poor lass just wasn't used to such high energy.

"Who are you?" She breathed out, her eyes searching his face for an answer.

A tinge of irritation glinted in his eyes, "So you don't remember?" He towered over her with a sneer on his lips, "Listen to my voice, little woman. Does it sound familiar to you?" It took a few extra minutes, but her eyes became to widen with realization. "But it can't be!" She squeaked out. Abruptly, she brought her hands up to cup his face within them, "Fox? Is that really you?" He smirked, "That's not my name." The man leaned down to hover a few inches away from her lips, "You may call me Youko." Being aware of how close he was to her, made her feel a new sensation within her stomach.

And then Asami acted on it.

The usually naive and timid girl, pushed herself up, crushing her lips against his. Needless to say, Youko was stunned by her sudden aggressive behavior. Oh, but god, he wanted more. His hands gripped her forearms, nails digging into her flesh. Despite the slight sting of pain, she never let up. Youko rolled to the side, bringing Asami with him. He laid on his back, his tail moving to wrap around the girl's waist. It was amazing how their lips never parted.

The need was growing.

Youko's hands glided along her sides until he cupped her nice little tush, giving it a hard squeeze. The gesture earned an 'eep' from the girl. As her lips parted, the needy fox thrust his hungry tongue inside, exploring with a violent touch. She mumbled something into the kiss, but it was dismissed with the muffle of his own response. He pulled her body firmly against his own. He groaned into the mouthwatering kiss, the urge was becoming irresistible. Abruptly, he yanked his lips from hers. She gave him a perplexed look. Before she could even utter 'what's wrong', Asami found herself under the devious fox. His hands moved with such haste, such want, as he stripped her of her barrier of clothes. The girl couldn't even protest if she had wanted to.

Tonight he would satisfy those wicked urges.

* * *

Hours later the sun was creeping up over the towering mountains and clustered trees. She lay asleep, exhausted from their night of intense emotions. Youko laid on his side, facing the naive woman, his elbow propping him up enough to allow him to rest his chin in the palm of his hand. Those golden hues danced over her curled up figure. Her hair was disheveled as it flowed over her glistening body. Her breathing steady as she was unaware of his intentions. He moved to push away a stray piece of hair from her mouth. Those lips that he had craved for for so long were as tantalizing as he had thought. He licked his own.

"You naive little wench," He mocked with a hint of weakness hidden behind his words. He traced his nail over her lips, "Did you actually think I would rescue you?" Youko laid his head on the pillow, his face a few inches from hers. "Why would I be your knight in shining armor?" His hand rested on her cheek as he drew himself closer to her sleeping form, "I prefer mature women. So I don't know why I stopped to play with you."

Youko leaned his forehead against hers, his ears flattening down.

"It was fun being your first... Unfortunately, I won't be your last." His voice had dropped to a whisper, "So naive, so petty."

The fox demon felt something tugging at his heart. It irritated him greatly. Hurriedly, he pulled himself away from her. Distance is what he needed the most now. Or perhaps not. Either way, he would put it between them. Whether he enjoyed it or not. Youko pushed himself off the bed, snatching up his strewn garments, and dressing himself with great haste. He cast a glance over his shoulder towards her curled up form. Pulling out a neatly folded paper, he casually placed it on the end table. His heart cringed when he opened the window. He bit his lip as he fought the urge to stay.

But he couldn't. And he wouldn't.

Youko willed himself to disappear into the rising sunlight. She wasn't worth it. He couldn't risk it.

And when she finally awoke. She would find his note. Her reaction, he didn't know. But he had wrote;

_It was over before it began._


End file.
